Talking Food
by BeautyInSadness
Summary: ONESHOT.Dougie brings home dinner. He doesn't expect Tink to make friends with her food.


**Talking Food**

"Well?" Dougie asked impatiently, waiting for an answer. He tapped his foot to an imaginary rhythm, folding his arms tightly whilst watching his friend and associate carefully as she examined his find. Tink was quite taken with what Dougie had brought to her. She found the features of the creature intriguing. She allowed her finger tip to trail down the unconscious blonde's face, slightly bruised from where he'd received a blow to the head from Dougie's small but experienced knuckles. Tink smiled, looking up at Dougie, batting her eyelashes and pouting as she shook her head. "What do you mean you don't want him? He's a perfect specimen."

The blonde man stirred a little, groaning from the thumping headache that had recently been inflicted upon him, through no fault of his own. He'd been walking home from work when he'd seen a younger man cowering against a wall, seemingly hurt and terrified. A swift fist to the jaw proved there had been nothing the matter with the abnormally strong for his size Dougie. He opened his eyes, focusing on the sharpened teeth in Tink's smile before taking in the rest of her.

"He's too cute to eat." She purred softly, the palm of her hand resting over his bare chest. She'd removed his shirt when first inspecting him as a catch.

"Too cute? Amy Jacqueline-." Dougie began to yell, cut off when Tink turned to him, her fingernails connecting to sharply and dragging down his face as she snarled, warning him away.

"What have I told you?" She hissed. "Get out. Leave me."

Dougie grunted and left the room reluctantly, closing the door with a slam behind him. The semi naked blonde now sat up, one hand held to his throbbing jaw, the other leaning his weight on underneath him. The mystery girl turned back to him, fluttering her lashes sweetly. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Small and petite, gorgeous curls and a body to match, illuminating green eyes glinting in the unnatural light around them. Perhaps he would concern himself with that just as soon as he found out where he was.

"I'm Tink." She whispered, shuffling closer to him, her bright green eyes never leaving his murky brown gaze. "What's your name?"

"Tom." He replied shortly. "Where am I?"

"You're in my house." She smiled. "You were going to be my meal." Tom very nearly choked on his own saliva at this statement, wondering if he'd misheard. Although, when glancing back at her teeth again, two canines protruding though her lips because of their length, it seemed he'd walked in to a daydream of some sort, or at least thought he had. "Dougie should know better than to bring me food that's too pretty to eat."

"Vampires." Tom breathed. He'd heard of them, sure, hadn't everyone? Either she was the real deal, or she was insane and immensely beautiful. He wasn't sure which he preferred the idea of.

"You're clever too!" Tink squealed delighted, clapping her hands.

"But you're so small." He remarked, looking at her. She had to be nearly a foot short than himself, at the very least.

"I may be small, but I'm a deadly… I'm a lethal…" he tongue tied for the most suitable word. "Listen mate, I'm dangerous. I could rip your arm off with my pinky finger." Tom smiled in amusement at the girls attitude, nearly forgetting he had practically been kidnapped by her friend.

"Well, can you take me home then, seen as you're not going to eat me after all?" he asked politely.

"No." he noticed she looked rather disheartened at his request. "I'm scared of the dark." She shuddered, looking to the window where it had become a black abyss outside of it. "You can go yourself if you like, nothing stopping you. It's not as if I just saved your life or anything, and I just want someone to talk to." Tink pugged, and turned away from him, folding her arms, crossing her fingers for a cheeky streak of luck.

"Who ever heard of a vampire that's scared of the dark?" Tom chuckled lightly, shuffling to her across the floor and turning her around to face him.

"Could you at least stay a little while?" her voice wavered. "Just to talk to me, and then I promise you can go back to you… family. I promise!"

Tink had great difficulty in saying that word. Tom noticed this. In all honesty, he wasn't too familiar with the term either. He had nothing but a small grotty apartment to go back to, and a dead end job in a record shop that barely paid him minimum wage.

"I mean, it's not that I didn't want to drink your blood. You'd have been quite tasty. It's just that I thought you'd be more useful being alive." Tink gabbled, now lying with Tom on her mattress, both on their backs, side by side, looking up at the ceiling.

"How come?" he questioned, puzzled.

"I thought you might like me." She mumbled, a crimson blush causing chaos on her cheeks, flushing with a distinct sense of embarrassment. "It get's lonely, Tom. I get lonely." Tom rolled over on to his side, his face inched from his new acquaintances. "Tom, will you.. Kiss me please? Just one. So I know what it feels like. And then you can leave if you want."

"I don't feel like leaving yet." He confessed, dipping down to connect his lips with hers, tongues meeting and fighting each other for dominance. She climbed atop, straddling him. He felt a prick in his lip and pulled away, tasting his own blood on his tongue.

"Sorry." Tink blushed. "I only wanted a taste."


End file.
